


Snowball Fight

by The_shadows_of_my_mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadows_of_my_mind/pseuds/The_shadows_of_my_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>herzvonnebel requested: How about a snowball fight between Remus and Sirius with a bit of sexual tension and fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

"Sirius, we're going to be late." Remus sighed, trudging his way diligently through the ever growing amount of snow. Sirius trailed behind, head tipped back to watch the flakes as they fell to cover the courtyard.

"And?" He asked, turning his attention to his partner. "It wouldn't be the first time, Moony."

"No, it wouldn't be. But with the mood Professor McGonagall has been in it may very well be the last time, Sirius." Remus pointed out, stopping to turn and look at Sirius. The other student only laughed and shook his head.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. She adores us! The worst we'd get is a gentle scolding."

Remus watched him for a moment longer before sighing and starting on his path back to the castle, making a comment about how he'd now have to come up with a speech for Sirius' now upcoming funeral. Sirius barked out a laugh as he heard the comment, pausing a moment before grinning impishly.

He stooped to gather some snow, careful to avoid making too much noise as the powder crunched slightly as he packed it into a ball.

"Hey, Moony!" He called, straightening up. Remus turned with a puzzled expression, opening his mouth to respond when Sirius hurled the snowball at him. Remus stumbled back with a surprised grunt as the snowball collided into his chest and covered the front of his robes with powdery snow.

Sirius doubled over, laughing wildly and struggling to breath. Remus frowned, but took this time to pack a snowball of his own. Sirius was about to right himself when the snowball exploded in his hair, sending him tumbling back with an undignified squawk. He landed on his rear in a snowbank, staring up at Remus who stood above him, smiling innocently.

"Why you are a cheap bugger, Moony!" Sirius pouted, reaching up to wrap his arms around Remus' middle and drag him down. He landed heavily on top of Sirius, cursing softly as they sunk further into the bank.

"You call _me_ the cheap bugger, and then you go and do something like that? Very mature, Sirius." He muttered crossly, wiggling slightly to try and avoid getting more snow in his robes.

"Oh hush...I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. You should be thanking me." Sirius said, tightening his grip around Remus' middle and holding him close. "Now stop wiggling or you're going to soak my robes."

"You deserve it." Remus muttered, falling limp and huffing softly. He carefully reached around Sirius, fingers curling around a fist full of snow.

"There, isn't this so much- _gack_!" Sirius arched and nearly threw Remus off as the other student shoved the hand full of snow down his back. Remus laughed and scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off before offering a hand out to the still wriggling Sirius.

"You are such a git, you know that?" He muttered, shivering slightly and pressed closer to his partner's side. Remus smiled and wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulders, guiding him back towards the front doors to the castle.

"Yes, but you love me."

"Well I don't now!" Sirius pouted, shaking his head. "You're going to explain to Professor McGonagall why we're late _and_ why I'm soaking wet."

“I should hope it’s just the snow soaking you, Sirius.” Remus murmured, smiling to himself as Sirius sputtered and blushed faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is okay...this is my first time writing anything Harry Potter or Marauders related. I realized halfway through I had no idea what I was doing so I hope it's okay! (Feel free to yell at me if it isn't...)


End file.
